Otoko Daikirai!
by ciel.hiiragi
Summary: Here's my present for DGM fandom! Lavi x reader girl . A girl who hates all men, will she fall for  red - colored fruit !


T : Otoko Daikirai!

R : T

Date : 03/02/2012 created XD~

P : LavixReader (girl)

D : Me own nothing!

W : Trash the grammar, they're hell.

.

.

_ Otoko Daikirai! _

2012 © Freya

DGrayMan © Katsura Hoshino

.

.

'I hate men', was the thought of a certain female [h/c] haired exorcist. No, it was not Lenalee or Miranda, it was someone with more aggressive personality. She had fair-long hair, however, her personality was entirely different from other exorcists girls. This girl was quite cold, and dislikes men. Of course she could act nice and motherly when she wanted to be, she had her moments. However, this girl was [name].

[name] has long [h/c] hair worn [style] with bangs like Lenalee. She had an average figure but was as tall as most guys. Her exorcist uniform had consisted of black jacket that had a hood, with the silver cross and had gone up to her mid thigh. The sleeves were long going down hiding her hand. The zipper of the jacket pulled midway up. She had on metallic [color] jeans shorts going just some centimeters below her jacket edge. [name] wore [shoe color] [shoe type], with [color] [frill/laces].

'Hmmmmm, even though I guess there are exceptions', she thought. [OC, guy name] was an exception for many reasons. One, he was her [family member], two, he had saved her, and three, he cared more about her than anything else in the world. She would admit that he did act stupid most of the time and like an annoying little kid, but when he had to be serious he would take charge. Kanda was well, okay. He wouldn't act stupid like most men, he preferred to be more isolated then social kinda like herself, who is sociable but likes to be alone.

'However, he had that odd temper and that sort of arrogant pride around himself'. Guess people could almost call them friends. The only reason she wasn't too close with Kanda was because of a certain redhead. Lavi, Jr. bBookman, was on the top her of most hated men list. He was annoying and a flirt. As she walked to the livingroom an image of him flashed through her mind. 'UGHHH… I hate that stupid bookman,' she thought, 'I wish I could just shove his stupid little hammer up his-'

"[name]-chan!" a white haired teenager, shouted, interrupting her negative thoughts. A star pentacle was on the left side of his forehead, which continued with a scar going down his left eye. He ran towards the female rather quickly, waving. A small smile etched her face, while lazily waving in return. 'Oh yes, there was one more exception, Allen Walker'. She didn't really consider him a man yet since he was still sixteen, and acted a little naive at times. Even though she was really only [number 1-3] year older than him. She had a soft spot for the boy, he just had this type of air around him that made her feel happy.

"So how are you today Allen? Are you going to the living room as well?" she asked. She knew if Allen was not in the dining hall already stuffing his face, then he would either: one, sleeping, two, away on a mission, three, got caught up on something most likely about Kanda, four well doing something related to pastries in living room. He sometimes got a sweet-tooth like her.

The boy looked up at the taller female and said, "Umm yeah, I'm going to the living room for croissants. Oh and it's been a very surprising day."

"Eh, surprising?" She cocked an eyebrow at that statement.

Seeing this for some reason Allen started to panic. "Ah! N-n-never mind, forget what I said! Let's talk about what we're going to eat!", he stuttered.

"...Okay?" she answered unsure. 'What was bothering Allen so much?' She wondered.

* * *

><p>After talking for a while, they had finally entered the living room and ready to give their requests to Jerry. Allen had ordered his usual gigantic feat, that was supposedly his snack, while [name] ordered her favorite dessert a [fruit] sundae. [fruit] were her favorite food in the world and she made it known practically eating [fruit] everyday.<p>

"Hey, what do you think of Lavi, [name]-chan?" Allen asked with a stuffed mouth full of mashed potatoes. She hadn't answered trying to make an answer without making it sound to insulting, but it would be insulting. Misinterpreting the silence, Allen asked, "Do you perhaps, like him?"

Men are the scum of the earth…

never to be trusted…

there are only a very few exceptions…

But how many are a few?

Clang! [name]'s spoon had dropped, and she blinked a few times. "No, I don't like him. He's an annoying little flirt, it's a wonder how Kanda can stand him without killing himself. Nothing will change the fact that I don't like Lavi." she said.

"Really? Nothing can change that fact [nickname]-chan?" A voice behind her said. Turning around [name] found herself staring at emerald green eyes. "Because I really think maybe I can change that fact." he said, smiling.

"Forget it Lavi, I'm pretty sure nothing you can do will make me li-uhmuhuh", she mumbled the last part. She had been silenced with a pair of lips pressing against her cheeks. A hand had snaked around her waist pulling her closer to the owner. Correction, Lavi was kissing her!

Being shocked for a few seconds she had finally realized, she was still in the same position. Coming to her senses she had shoved him away, and pressing her sleeve against her cheeks. She was flustered and red in the face. Her bangs were hiding her [e/c] eyes as she swung her arms down and screamed, "LAVI YOU STUPID IDIOTIC FLIRTING [fruit]!" At that she punched him hard on the face and ran away.

"La-lavi, are you okay?" Allen asked, witnessing the whole scene. He felt kinda bad for Lavi, but Lavi was the one who asked Allen to find out if [name] liked him or not. Somehow to Allen that felt like betraying the [h/c] head using her trust to get information, even though in the end Lavi came down to do his own thing anyway.

"I'm okay, beansprout). Do you think [nickname]-chan really hates me?" He asked a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I'm glad and I don't think [name]-chan hates you it's just- WAIT did you just call me a BEANSPROUT AGAIN? My name is ALLEN!" The boy started fuming. "Anyway, no, I don't think she hates you I mean maybe she dislikes your flirts but not HATE." Allen explained. An arrow went through Lavi's head.

"Even though she said she hates men", an iron bar smacked him on the head this time."She even told me you were on top of her most hated men list." Finally he fainted. "I still think she might like you, eh Lavi?" Allen asked.

An hour later Lavi found Allen himself in Kanda's room with Kanda sitting.

"What do you want?" Kanda sourly asked.

"You are forever an ultimately idiot rabbit, Lavi."

"YUU-CHAN that's MEAN" He whined. However it was odd, as usually the redhead would have kicked out from Kanda's room, but this is the other way around. "So, did you come to visit me to only say that !" he asked in a sitting position this time, unable to finish his sentence due the pointed mugen at his throat with Kanda's pissed off expression.

Kanda was definitely pissed off, because first of all he hated when people called him by his first name and how Lavi could be soooooooo stupid. "Oi baka usagi! Didn't it's clear about her favorite food?" he asked a little annoyed.

"Eh, [name]-chan's favorite food? You mean [fruit]?" He answered in a question.

"Yeah..." Kanda said, eyes narrowing. He thought of how stupid could Lavi get?

"I don't get it" the redhead said, followed by Allen's comical fall behind the redhead.

Apparently even more stupid.

Kanda narrowed his eyes even more a wonder how his eyes can take the strain. "Baka, you might even be more of a fool then that stupid beansprout, go figure it outside, what she said to you while I'm going to meditating." Kanda said while kicking the duo out from his room.

"What does anything have to do with [fruit]?" Lavi wondered out loud. "I mean i know she likes [fruit] a lot. People say she can't live without them, I don't get what any of that has to do about her yelling at me calling me a-"..."ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….."

Yeah he finally got it. [name]'s insult wasn't really an insult. She had called Lavi a [fruit], her favorite thing in the world practically. So it meant she liked him rite?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>In [name]'s room she lie on her bed staring at the ceiling, thinking. I think I just got kissed by a [fruit], She thought giggling. Place her hand on her lips with a slight blush on. I don't know should I hate [fruit] now or love them even more? Hmmm I think I'll choose the later~<p>

I love [fruit]…

Does that mean I love Lavi too?


End file.
